The present invention relates to a repair apparatus for a vehicle and more particularly to a repair assisting apparatus for a car body panel.
In a case where a coated surface, in particular a coated surface of an automobile is repaired, coating is generally performed after a damaged portion is formed into a normal shape. In this forming process, putties are mainly used, and in the coating process, primer-surfacers or paints are used.
As such putties and coatings, those that are dissolved in volatile (so-called lacquer-based) solvents have been conventionally used. However, they take a considerable time period before they become cured so that they have poor workability.
Accordingly, it may be considered to use putty which is made of an ultraviolet curing resin and exposed to ultraviolet rays there to after coating in order to greatly reduce its curing time. A ultraviolet rays irradiation device for irradiating ultraviolet rays is an device having an ultraviolet lamp as a major component and can be turned on as arranged close to the body of a vehicle.
However, the above-mentioned ultraviolet rays irradiation device can only cure ultraviolet ray curing resins. Therefore, separately, a hot-air device needs to be provided for accelerating the curing polymerization of primer-surfacers or paints practiced after the curing of the putty. This is because the primer-surfacers or paints commonly comprise lacquer based, acrylic based or urethane based compositions, which require heating action for evaporating the volatile components contained therein.
Therefore, in a series of coating and repairing operations, an ultraviolet rays irradiation device and a hot-air device, which are relatively large devices, are used separately so that the working efficiency is poor.
Under the circumstances, the present invention has been made and an object of the present invention is to provide a repair apparatus for a vehicle that can perform acceleration of curing polymerization of a coated surface (repair surface) in a series of coating and repairing operations with a single apparatus to greatly improve the working efficiency.
Therefore, the present invention provides a repair apparatus for a vehicle, comprising: a box having an opening; an ultraviolet rays irradiation device arranged in the box having an irradiation unit for irradiating ultraviolet rays; an infrared rays irradiation device having an irradiation unit arranged in the box for irradiating infrared rays; a first blower for cooling the irradiation unit for irradiating ultraviolet rays; and a second blower for sending hot air from the irradiation unit for irradiating infrared rays to the opening side.
The ultraviolet rays irradiation device may be any device that can irradiate ultraviolet rays. For example, it may be an instantaneous lighting ultraviolet (UV) lamp. The infrared rays irradiation device may be any device that can irradiated infrared rays. For example, an infrared ray (IR) heater or an infrared ray lamp may be used. The first and second blowers may be provided inside the box or outside the box. One or a plurality of the respective irradiation devices and respective blowers may be each provided.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the first blower and the second blower may be identical.
That is, the single blower cools the violet rays irradiation unit and at the same time sends hot air from the infrared irradiation unit to the opening side.
Further, the apparatus of the present invention may be provided with a control means that can individually control the ultraviolet rays irradiation device, the infrared rays irradiation device, the first blower, and the second blower. The control means may be any that can control an irradiation time period period, a blowing time period, irradiation output, blow amount and so forth. For example, it is desirable that the control means be constituted by a timer that can automatically control each device with lapse of time, an output adjusting circuit that can adjust the output of each device or the like. Alternatively, each irradiation device and each blower may be constituted by a plurality of devices, respectively, and a plurality of relay circuits may be provided that can optionally increase or decrease the number of active devices among them. Here, the term xe2x80x9cadjust the outputxe2x80x9d is an idea that encompasses adjustment of illumination.
Also, in the present invention, the box may be expansible and shrinkable in the same direction of irradiation by the above-mentioned respective irradiation devices. That is, it is satisfactory that the opening of the box can be made close to the working surface for repairing utilizing the elasticity of the box. Here, the term xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d is an idea that includes not only box itself but also any member provided with the box. For example, an elastic member may be provided to the opening of the box so that the elasticity of the member can be utilized.
Also, the repair apparatus for a vehicle of the present invention may be constructed such that the box comprises a holding plate for holding the respective irradiation devices. On the lower surface of the holding plate, a plurality of irradiation units of the infrared rays irradiation device are arranged so as to extend parallel to the lower surface and radially from a center of the lower surface. And, between any two adjacent irradiation units of the infrared rays irradiation device, the irradiation units of the ultraviolet rays irradiation device are arranged so as to extend parallel to the lower surface. Here, the term xe2x80x9cthe lower surface of the holding platexe2x80x9d refers to the surface positioned on the side of the opening of the box.
Further, the repair apparatus of the present invention comprises a support rack for supporting the box. The support rack has a longitudinal frame and a transverse frame slidably held to the longitudinal frame. The box may be constructed such that it can be held swingably on the transverse frame. In other words, it is satisfactory that the support rack can support the box at an optional height or in an optional direction.
As described above, the repair apparatus for a vehicle according to the present invention can respond to acceleration of curing polymerization of every kind of putties or paints with a single apparatus so that the operation with switching two apparatuses is no longer necessary. Furthermore, since respective irradiation devices and blowers can be individually controlled, each device can be operated efficiently. As a result, the putties or paints can be cured (dried) in a shorter time period.
Also, in the present invention, a single blower can serve as the respective blowers, i.e., one that cools the ultraviolet rays irradiation unit and the other that sends the air warmed by the infrared rays irradiation unit to the opening side. Also, the respective irradiation devices are sufficiently arranged to a face plate portion of the holding plate. Accordingly, downsizing and reduction in weight of the repair apparatus for a vehicle can be realized to increase the operationality.
Further, in the present invention, the box may be made elastic and a support rack for supporting the box is provided, so that adaptation of the repair apparatus for a vehicle to the repair work surface becomes exceedingly easy. This contributes to a reduction in the working time period for repairing.
Furthermore, elasticity of the box can prevent unnecessary irradiation of ultraviolet rays or of infrared rays to areas other than the repair work surface. As a result, all the irradiated rays from the respective irradiation devices can surely be directed to the repair work surface without loss. In addition, the air warmed by the infrared rays can be led to the repair work surface efficiently.